


Rescue Mission: Space Daddy

by lancemcdamn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humour, Kinda, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Mystery, Romance, at least according to yemi hikari, be aware, klance, sharp eyeliners, shitoto, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcdamn/pseuds/lancemcdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous youtuber “SpaceDaddyShitoto” gets kidnapped while livestreaming his morning makeup routine. His two most faithful subscribers (and also, his only two) starts an immediate rescue mission separately, without each other’s knowledge. They soon bump into each other and an adventure ensues in this amazing fanfic! Will they be able to find their idol Shitoto, and will they perhaps even kiss kiss fall in love…?<br/>A.k.a. the one where Shiro is an unpopular makeup youtuber with Klance swooning over each (other) him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission: Space Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, hello, hi! 
> 
> This is a fanfic that started out as a joke but somehow turned out to be quite decent (?). Please leave a comment and tell us what you think, or contact us through @ lancemcdamn ♥ Enjoy our work and have a nice day!

Lance was the first one to enter his favorite youtuber’s livestream. As the website loaded up he was met with the channel’s intro, which was already familiar to the avid fan. There was laser noises with the Voltron intro in the background and the name “SpaceDaddyShitoto” was spinning on a space background. As the intro finished, the camera switched to show a broadcasted video of the youtuber “SpaceDaddyShitoto” himself. 

“What is up guys!? Welcome to my daily makeup routine! This is your space dad Shitoto and today I will begin by showing you how to do my go-to eyeliner.” greeted the raven-haired youtuber with his trademark Sweet Dad Smile™.

 

Lance was sitting in his room, wearing a facemask, a bathrobe and his Voltron lion slippers while watching the livestream intently. While Shitoto was rummaging through his makeup bag, Lance noticed another viewer joined the livestream, the name [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx] popping up in the chat. However, Lance focus quickly returned to his favourite youtube as he continued his livestream. 

 

“Today I will be using the MaxCoran eyeliner, which is one of my personal favorites,” explained Shiro, holding up a small bottle in front of the camera. 

 

“That is a very expensive brand,” Lance said as he fanned himself in awe of the youtuber. “Shitoto must be working very hard to earn money for his makeup.”  

 

Shitoto drew the winged eyeliner with precision and elegance, the beautiful display of art reminding Lance of why he began to follow SpaceDaddyShitoto in the first place. Shitoto made the final adjustments, making the tips very sharp. 

 

“That’s so sharp.” swooned Lance. 

 

“I think that turned out pretty okay,” noted Shitoto, rotating his face to give his viewers a better look of the black cosmetic on the eye-area of his face. As the chat beeped, indicating a new message, both Lance and Shitoto looked down to the message on the screen. 

 

10:23PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: Yes, it looks amazing!

 

It was evident on the youtuber’s face that he read the comment as he immediately lit up into a warm smile, looking straight into the camera as he accepted the compliment with a “Thank you!”. Lance stared at Shitoto’s happy face with glowering jealousy. Everyone knew that  _ he,  _ Lance McDamn, was the biggest fan of SpaceDaddyShitoto! And yet, it was the emo-nicknamed wannabee that was the first one to compliment  _ his _ space daddy. Lance decided that this was unacceptable and quickly clicked into the chatbox of the website. 

 

10:24PM [coolGuy™]: OMG HOLY HELL YOUR EYELINER LOOKS LIKE THE EDGE OF LIFE… SUDDEN BUT BEAUTIFUL................................................

 

Lance smirked with confidence. His compliment was far more romantic and witty than the other viewer’s; it would surely make Shitoto blush. 

 

But when Shitoto looked back at the screen and read the comment, the face he made was not one of pure admiration. Instead, he quickly gained a weirded out face.

 

“ Uhm, thank you too….I think?”. Shitoto laughed awkwardly and continued with his routine by moving on to his eyebrows.  

 

10:27PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: Dude, are you mocking my username or something?

10:27PM [coolGuy™]: I was just giving a compliment no need to get angry bro?? 

10:28PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: I’m not angry, you’re angry. And I’m not your “bro”. 

10:28PM [coolGuy™]: noo i’m pretty sure your angry BRO… “look at me and my dots n grammar uuu so serious!!”

10:29PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: It’s you’re, not your, you idiot. 

 

Shitoto, who had paused his tutorial in order to watch the argument that was unfolding in the chat section, tried to pacify his two fans.

“Guys, come on! Let’s not fight! We’re all frien-”.  

 

10:29PM [coolGuy™]: OOOOOH FUUUUCK?? YOU CALLING ME IDIOT??? IT’S O-O-O-ON BRO

 

“Mind your language, young man!”, scolded Shitoto while looking sternly at the camera, his eyes meeting Lance’s in a way that made it feel like he was talking directly to Lance himself. Lance gulped; he knew he was in trouble. Shitoto was known to dislike swearing and not to mention, fighting!

 

While Lance was deep in his thoughts, he absent-mindedly shifted his focus from the video onto the walls of his room. He really hoped he hadn’t made a fool out of himself in front of his biggest idol… With a frustrated sigh, Lance briefly hid his face in his hands, trying to will away the embarrassment of getting scolded by his favorite youtuber. After composing himself for a minute or two, he looked back at the screen and to his surprise; Shitoto was no longer on the camera! Dramatic Trumpets™ played. His eyes immediately went to the chat as to check if Shitoto had written anything, but what he found was several messages from [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx] who had seemingly started to freak out in the chat.

 

10:33PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: Shitoto?

10:33PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: What happened!?

10:34PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: Who was that!?

10:34PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: Is this a part of the livestream!?

10:34PM [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx]: Where did you go?? 

 

Lance’s stared questioningly at the broadcast that was now showing only an empty room. The only movement came from the constantly beeping chat box were [xXDarknessWillHarnessXx] was continuously freaking out.

 

Where did Shitoto go!?


End file.
